Welcome to my life
by Sonic Flame
Summary: Hey, this is my first one, be gentle! Blossom is fed up of her life, and is hoping this new guy shes met will turn things around. Its similar to a cinderella story really...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey peoples. Hi! I'm Sonic-Flame. Yes, I'm new here, and this is my first fic, so please, no flaming. And sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or spelling ones, I did double check but…ya know._

_So, be nice, review, and enjoy! _

Chapter 1: Un-Fabby life.

I throw my bag down onto my desk in frustration.

Damn preppies. Damn Footballers. Damn school.

Why can't they all just back off me!

Break isn't over yet. Sadly I still have 4 hours and 10 minutes left of school. I know that because I count the hours, minute's seconds, till I'm free.

That's right. I'm not joking.

I, Blossom Utonium hate school!

I retrieve my phone from my bag as I huffily sit down at my desk. My desk is at the back of class. I was at the front but I got moved.

Apparently I 'just don't listen anymore'.

I type a text message out:

_This is torture! Can't w8 2 get outta ere n talk 2 u properly. Will u b online when I get in? Hope so! xxx_

I hope he gets it.

I slip my phone back into my pocket, take out a compact and check out my hair. Its still long, and red, by the way, and its still luxurious. It's down today, and half way down it kinks and curls, which looks cool.

I throw the compact back into my bag, then pull out a book. It's a hilarious book, called _It's ok; I'm wearing really big knickers _by Louise Rennison. She's an English writer, and she rocks. The humour brightens up my dull days.

I read until I spot some of the younger kids coming in, so I put the book back and head to my next class.

As I pass down the hall of lockers, I notice a gang of jocks are surrounding a bookworm as she tries to get into her locker.

With a roll of my eyes I push threw the group, grab her arm and pull her out.

"Thanks soo much Blossom! I'm soo grateful! I'm in your debt! Forever!" she cries, grovelling.

"Look, it was nothing, just, try not to pass this hall yeah?"

She nods and walks away.

I then turn the other way and prepare to take flight to my next class.

We aren't actually aloud to fly down the halls, but I always do it.

"Blossom Utonium! No flying down the halls! I've told you about that more then a hundred times! Stop it!" yells Miss. Boardman.

"Fine fine fine!" I mutter under my breath as I return to the ground.

The gang of goofy jocks begins to follow me down the hall to my next Science class.

Leave me alone, just leave me alone.

I can hear them snigger as I turn a hall, and sure enough they keep following.

I stop dead in my tracks, and as I do, the snickering stops.

I turn round and stare at them, a deadly glare on my face.

"What do you guys want from me?" I say slowly, through gritted teeth.

They shrug their shoulders and look at each other with mock innocence. "Nuffin."

"Right, then do me a favour. LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell, shooting back round and stalking to my class.

I hear their shuffley footsteps as they resume to following me. grrrrr,

Just ignore them Bloss, just ignore them. They are nothing but a bunch of dick faces.

Just then, as I think I've lost them, a loud slapping sound echoes around the room.

Everyone looks at me and Billie Lee, the guy who has his hand millimetres away from my ass.

That's right, he slapped me. On the ass. Me.

My mouth goes into automatic o shape, and I shoot back round to him.

He shoots a finger at me.

"Call me."

Then, in fits of laughter, they turn round and walk to their class.

I growl to myself then resume to class.

I open the door, and everyone is looking up at me.

"Blossom Utonium. Nice to finally see you, you're late. I'll see you after school for a detention." The teacher says with a sinister smile.

I slump down at my desk.

See how great my life is?

_Ok, kinda slow start, but that's it! Let me know what you think, and I might continue!_

_R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Here s the next chapter, enjoy!_

Chapter 2

My pen rapidly taps against the desk. I chew the gum in my mouth, carelessly blowing big pink bubbles.

The tall, fat teacher watches me with one eye, the other on her laptop (well, not actually on it, watching it).

I sigh loudly.

She raises her eyebrow.

I take out my phone, preparing to type another message, when she coughs loudly.

I look up, and she stares hardly at me.

With another sigh, I shove it back into my pocket.

She nods, and resumes to being a one eyed watcher.

With both eyes watching Miss. Tiles, I slowly take out my book. Being successful, I begin to read.

"Blossom."

Damn! Busted.

"Urr, yeah?" I ask sarcastically.

"Would you be so kind and put the book down?" She says.

I look up, and roll my eyes round to her again. I shake my head. "Not really."

Well she did ask!

"Blossom." shes says through gritted teeth.

Ha ha, I love to toy with them!

"Yup?"

"Don't make me send you to the Prinicpals office. You know I will."

I roll my eyes asl I slide the book onto the desk.

"Fine fine fine." I mutter.

She nods.

I sigh as loud as ever.

"Blossom." she says calmly.

I look up and nod.

"Get out of my sight."

I beam at her cheekily. "I'm truly grateful."

_At home_

I practically pull the door off its hinges, glad to be home1

"I'm free!" I cry with a grin.

Slipping my shoes off, I zoom up to my room, but before I can get there, I feel a hand grabbing my ankle.

I look round, lying in mid air. It's the proifessor, I should have guessed.

"Just one minute young lady. Before you disappear in your room and become dead to the world, I want to know why you were half an hour late?" he asks.

I roll my eyes.

"Take a wild guess."

"Detention?"

I nod reluctantly, studying my nails.

He sighs. "Blossom, I expect this kind of attitude from Buttercup."

"Hey, its not my fault, me plus school just don't work out right."

He sighs again and lets go of my ankle.

I zoom up to my room, sending a gush of air to the professor.

I sit down at my computer desk and switch it on double fast.

I've been looking forward to this all day! I finally get to talk to him!

I switch msn on and it finally comes up!

There it his nickname appears to show he's online: Flame Dude !

My nick name appears too: Cherry Blossom

We open up a conversation:

_Flame Dude: heya CB! hug_

_Cherry Blossom: Hiya Flamey. hug _

_Flame dude: What you been up to?_

_Cherry Blossom: oh, just got back from another detention. U?_

_Flame Dude: same here my friend. Shameful isn't it?_

_Cherry Blossom: yup :p_

_Flame Dude: nah I'm just messing._

_Cherry Blossom: lol_

_Flame Dude: now, I have some incredible nes!_

_Cherry Blossom: oh, cool, im all ears _

_Flame Dude: ok, now I have family in Townsville right?_

_Cherry Blossom: right…._

_Flame Dude: well…._

_Cherry Blossom: well….?_

_Flame dude: Well, me and my brothers are going to hopefully be moving in with family and joining Townsville high!_

_Cherry Blossom: speechless_

_Flame Dude: Heh, is that good speechless or bad?_

_Cherry Blossom: Oh, no,_

_Cherry Blossom: THAT'S BRILLAINT SPEECHLESS!_

_Flame Dude: hehe_

_Cherry Blossom: omg ur really movin here?_

_Flame Dude: should be_

_Cherry Blossom: omgsh that's great! Hope you can ! then I finally get to meet u and see what u look like and stuff!_

_Flame Dude: yup, try not to get ya hopes up though, I might not be able to._

_Cherry Blossom: ok, ill stay calm. That will rock tho wont it!_

_Flame Dude: yuh huh!_

_Cherry Blossom: lol. Gonna log off now, hungry hehe_

_Flame Dude: well a girls gotta eat ;) speak to ya soon gorgeous xxxxx_

_Cherry Blossom: cya laters FD_

OHMYGOD!

My Flame Dude might be moving here!

For the record, Flame Dude is the guy I talk to over IM. We met in a forum. Been friends with him for about a year now!

And I really really really like him!

If he does move down here, that will be soo great!

I can finally meet him.

I bounce off my chair onto my bed, sighing happily.

Then theirs a loud bang at the door and it bursts open.

"Whatever happened to knocking?" I yell.

"It died. Feel free to come to its funeral." Was the reply I got. It was Buttercup, of course.

"What do you want?" I say as I sit up.

"Another detention? Late again? You punched Kiraa smith?" she asked questioningly.

"Yes. But quieten down, the professor doesn't know about the last one!" I reply, folding my arms over my chest.

"Hes gonna know! She'll tell a teacher and they'll the Professor. Why'd you hit her?" she demanded.

"Cos! She drives me mad! She started taunting again! I hate her prep ass!" I yell.

"That was no excuse to hit her! You broke her nose!"

I snort. "Yeah right! You know what shes right, Lil Miss Drama Queen!"

"Blossom, I just got back from taking a hostage victim to hospital, and I saw her there!"

I look down at the floor. "I don't care. " I mumble.

I bet your thinking Ohmygod I never thought I'd see the day when Buttercup was telling Blossom off. Well, get used to it. It happens quite a lot.

She shakes her head. "What happened to you Blossom."

I look up at her, with a I'm not bothered expression.

She rolls her eyes then leaves.

I didn't mean to break her nose. Shes such a bitch though.

_R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Long time no update, heh. Here goes!

Chapter 3

"Blossom. Blossom. Time to get up!"

I roll over on my bed, flopping off and onto the floor. "Oof!" I cry as I thud onto the floor. That wakes me up properly. My hair, that's up in a ponytail, flops over my head.

"Look, I'm about to leave, I weren't gonna get you up, Buttercup told me not to, but its 8.25, school starts in five minutes." Bubbles says carelessly, closing the door.

"What? God! I hate you guys! You coulda woke me!" I yell, throwing my pillow at the door.

I jump up and throw on my clothes. A black tank top and black cargo pants. I leave my hair in the scruffy ponytail and smother my make up onto my face.

I rush into my bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face.

I then run down the stairs quickly, tripping over my own feet and sprawling down to the bottom step.

I land on my belly and when I look up I can see the clock on the microwave. 8.30am.

"Shoot!" I yell.

I grab a muffin from the cupboard and take numerous bites from it as I hunt the house for some money for lunch.

Damn, even the Professor has left for work (he works for a science investigation service thing now on super humans)!

I pounce onto the sofa and shove my hand down the sides to look for some change.

"Aha! A dollar!" I cry as I hold the crinkled note in the air.

With that I zoom to school.

_At school…_

"Sorry I'm late!" I cry to the receptionist.

"Its ok, I saw your sisters come in without you and I guessed you'd be late." She whined, writing out a detention slip for break.

She slides it along to me.

"Principal Wernstrum wants you in his office immediately."

I take the slip and with a sigh skulk off to the Principals office. "Figures." I reply.

When I get there, Miss Lemon, tells me to take a seat.

And guess whose sitting on the other side of me? Kiraa Smith, head cheerleader. Shes glaring at men with that big, fake bandage on her nose.

"Blossom, Principal Wernstrum will see you now."

I get up and open the door.

"Take a seat Blossom." he says calmly.

Principal Werenstrum aint a scary guy. He likes to think he is, but hes never made me twitch.

"Blossom, what happened yesterday, break?"

"Urr, I was strolling down the astro turfs, when I started to get taunted by some cheerleaders and jocks. I was provoked to hit Kiraa Smith, the head of the cheer squad, in the nose."

"So, you admit that you broke a bone in her body."

"I guess."

"Blossom Utonium! This just isn't good enough! I've had enough of your fights!" he yells. I cut him off.

"I've had enough of your damn school!" I reply back.

"Well, maybe if you don't like my school, then you should leave."

I look up from my lap. "What?"

"Blossom, you are suspended from school for a week."

"What! Oh come on Wernstrum! Suspended for a week for punching someone! That is just bullshit!" I yell, standing up. I don't belive this.

"Blossom! Yelling and cursing won't help your situation! Now sit down. I need you to sign these forms, this is going down on your permanent record." He says, pulling out a thick booklet of my wrong doings. Ouch, its as thick as Bubbles is.

"I aint signing nuffin." I mutter.

"Fine. Don't sign anything. We'll just arrange for an exclusion."

"Eh, exclusion? Nah, I'll sign it." I say nervously, as he points to where to sign.

Suspended? One week off I guess. But god, is the professor gonna be maad!

"Well, I'll be phoning your father as soon as he returns from work at six." He says, closing my book of infractions.

"How'd you know he gets in at six?" I ask before I leave.

"This isn't the first time I've had to ring home, is it?"

"Oh, well, no. Later Wernstrum." I say, leaving.

"That's Principal Wernstrum." He replies.

I stop when I get to the door. "Whatever."

I slam the door shut through anger. To make matters worse. Kiraa steps up from her seat.

"So, how long you suspended for?" she asks spitefully.

"1 week. But that's beside the point. The point is, I'm glad I broke your precious nose. I'd do it again. And I swear, as soon as I am allowed back in this hell hole, I will make you pay."

"Whatever. I'm like soo scared! I can get Bubbles to stop you anyways! See ya on the flip side. Oops, I wont." She says, skipping away.

I growl out loud, and storm home.

_Later that day, at 3.15pm…_

Its been a great school day. Was late, and got suspended. Super!

The door bursts open, and Buttercup and her friends walk in, laughing.

Buttercup stops laughing as she sees me lounging around on the sofa watching some cookery show I'm not paying attention to.

"How did you get in before me? Don't you have some sort of detention to go to?" she asks, her hands on her hips.

"Urr, kinda got erm, supendadada…" I mumble, trailing off.

"You got what? I couldn't hear you." She said, as her and Tre, Collie and Sammie sit down on the sofa.

"I, got suspended."

"You what!" she cried, sitting up. "Why?"

"For breaking Kiraa's nose." I say.

"Nice." Tre says, receiving a glare from Buttercup. He's her boyfriend.

"Its not nice, the professor is gonna freak!"

"Don't you think I realise that!"

Damn, I am screwed!

_Later…_

A letter arrived through the door saying about my suspension, and any minute now Wernstrum will call and tell the professor.

He got in about 10 minutes ago, and I haven't told him still. Best let Wernstrum.

I sit on the chair in the dining room, jumping outta my skin when the phone rings.

"I'll get it." The professor yells.

A lot of 'Hh huhs' 'uh hmms' and "I see's' are heard and then an almighty: "BLOSSOM!"

I sink into my seat.

It's a good day to die.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hye guys, sorry for lack of updates! Oh, and one question, do you want me to continue Viva Las Vegas? I'm having second thoughts. I love the story line, but my sister say its cliché.

What ya think?

Anyways, heres this story…

Chapter 4

I sink myself deeper into my seat.

"BLOSSOM GET HERE NOW!" The Professor yells once again.

I get up this time and hover slowly over to him.

Hes sitting at the dining table with his back to me.

I stand behind him awkwardly.

"You broke Kiraa Smiths nose?" he demands, quite calmly, surprisingly.

"Erm, yes." I mumble.

He slams his fists down onto the table, making me jump.

"This simply isn't good enough Blossom. I'm fed up your rough housing. I cannot believe you would taint your powers like this."

I couldn't stop myself. You know when you get that thing when you know you should shut up but you just cant keep quiet? I got that. I always do.

"How have I tainted my powers?" I ask.

I can almost hear his teeth grinding in anger.

"You hurt someone cos of them! And that rotten temper you have!" he yelled.

I got it again. Damn my mouth, and quick wit.

"But, we're always hurting people with them. Criminals are people too ya know."

He banged his fists down again, whipping round and glaring at me. His eyes looked as if they were on fire. It was pretty cool, though it wasn't the moment.

"Was Kiraa Smith a villain!" he demands.

Yes.

"No." I murmur.

"Exactly. God, I'm soo mad at you! I'm fed up with this!" He grunts, tugging at his neck irritatedly. He was starting to freak me out. I back off a bit.

But he just stepped closer to me. He kept backing off then closing in on me.

"I need to…I just gotta…" he growled, pulling himself back then closer to me. What the hell is wrong with him?

It was as if he was fighting off two sides of himself. One that wanted to clobber me and one that wanted to keep calm.

I backed off quickly, close to the door (so I could flee if he flipped), and I noticed Buttercup and Bubbles standing at the door, watching.

Figures.

The Professor made me and my sisters jump when he suddenly shouted "That's it, just get out!"

"Wha, what?" I stutter. Was he kicking me out? He, he couldn't be, not over a stupid suspension.

"Out! I need some time on my own. GO!"

I step out of the room, looking at my sisters emotionlessly. They look back at me sympathetically (even Bubbles) as I slam the door loudly.

I need to think too. Think about how much I hate my friggin life!

_Later…_

I basically skulked around Townsville on my own for an hour, thinking about where my life turned upside down.

When I was little, I was little miss perfect wasn't I?

What the hell happened?

I guess I grew out of it. Can you grow out of things like that?

I don't know. Does anyone know? If they do, could they please tell me!

I wander through dark alleys of Townsville downtown, and it suddenly starts to rain. And I mean pissing it down.

I decide that nows the time I go home. But, I don't wanna go home. I don't wanna go home to all that drama. Where the hell am I gonna go apart from that place? The streets? No way. Looks like I'm huffing it home.

If I fly I will get there fast. I want to take my time.

I eventually arrive at my door, dripping wet and shivering violently due to the cold. Damn sudden showers.

I gingerly knock at the door.

A few minutes later, Bubbles answers. She stares at me as if I'm gum stuck to her shoe, then her expression softens.

She lets me in, and I stamp my muddy feet on the mat. She takes my drenched coat, and takes it to the laundry room.

I stand there like a lemon, then decide to trudge up to my room.

I pass the kitchen, and sweet aroma of Cheesecake for desert.

The professor is standing there preparing it, and I notice in the microwave, theres a plate of Spaghetti covered with cling film. I'm guessing it was for me.

I sneak up to my room, and lump onto my bed.

I pull my hands over my eyes and cry. What a nightmare.

A few minutes later I hear the professor calling BC and Bubbles for desert. He must think I'm still out.

I sneak back down, and heat up the spaghetti that's in the microwave.

I then creep back upstairs to my room and munch away hungrily.

I turn my computer on and begin to talk to my beloved Flame Boy for assistance on this. I feel so down.

I tell him everything, and he does cheer me up, by the news that he might be attending TH (Townsville High) within the next few weeks.

Which is great. Hopefully I'm not banned by then.

I really like FB (Flame Boy). We get on really well. And treats me right. He doesn't even know what I look like! But he doesn't seem to care! I don't care what he looks like either.

He has a great personality, and that's the thing that counts.

R&R!


End file.
